


Push me Further

by celestialcupid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, just a dash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcupid/pseuds/celestialcupid
Summary: Erwin immediately opens his arms for Levi to settle in his lap facing him. Levi allows Erwin to cradle him to his chest, just listening to the rhythmic beating of Erwin’s heart. Days like this make Levi anxious. Anxious to feel anything that isn't the crushing weight of his responsibilities. Erwin is always eager to help.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153
Collections: Amazing EruRi Fics





	Push me Further

Levi barges in without so much as a knock and, had he been anyone else, Erwin might’ve been startled. But Erwin has grown used to Levi’s abrupt and loud entrances into his study. Levi slams the door behind him and locks it for good measure. He knows he shouldn’t interrupt Erwin while he’s working, Erwin is a busy man, but on days like this he just can’t help himself.

“Those assholes cut the budget again, didn’t they?” Levi stops right in front of Erwin’s desk, keeping some semblance of respect. 

Erwin sighs and sets his pen to the side. “Levi, you knew as well as I did that this would happen. We planned and saved accordingly.” 

The smaller man glares at Erwin, as if he expected him to fight harder against their contributors. Though, Levi already knows that Erwin fights tooth and nail for every penny they get. “This is bullshit.” he mutters as he walks around Erwin’s desk to stand in front of the commander. 

Erwin immediately opens his arms for Levi to settle in his lap facing him. Levi allows Erwin to cradle him to his chest, just listening to the rhythmic beating of Erwin’s heart. Days like this make Levi anxious. The air outside is too still. There’s not enough money to feed all the troops _and_ to do another expedition. Hange wants to try catching another titan, tells Levi as much. Eren is worried he won’t be able to control himself in his titan form. Erwin believes in Levi, but all he really wants to do is forget his own name.

“Erwin.” Levi whispers into the larger mans shoulder. Erwin only hums in response, running his fingers up and down Levi’s spine. He shudders under the firm, yet gentle touch of his commander. Levi abruptly pulls back. “Erwin.” he says it more forcefully this time to get the blonds attention. 

“Yes, Levi?” Erwin’s hands still haven’t stopped and truthfully, he sees no reason why they should. He loves touching the smaller captain. 

Levi leans in so that his lips are only a breath away from Erwin’s. “I want to forget my own name.” 

Erwin smirks, finally his hands stall on Levi’s lower back. His gaze moves away from Levi’s for only a moment as he looks at his remaining paperwork. “I suppose I can spare some time.” 

The smaller man yanks Erwin by the bolo tie to crush their lips together. It’s not a gentle kiss by any stretch of the imagination. Their lips are chapped and rough, but neither of them can be bothered to care. It’s rushed and impatient with too much teeth and not enough tongue. Still, passion ignites like an uncontrollable wildfire between them. Levi wraps his arms around Erwin’s neck to pull him closer and closer still. Erwin settles his hands on Levi’s hips, to trap the smaller man’s growing erection between their bodies. 

They finally separate for air, but the reprieve is short lived when Erwin grabs a fistful of Levi’s hair to expose his neck. Levi can’t contain his low groan as the larger man’s lips connect at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He bites hard into Levi and in return, Levi scratches at Erwin’s shoulders. Hard enough to leave raised lines dotted with blood and Erwin finally moves his mouth away to look at his work. The bite is already purpling and Erwin’s teeth are clearly indented in Levi’s flesh.

“That hurt, you bastard.” Levi’s face is flushed all the way up to his ears.

“I thought you wanted to forget your name. What better way to do that than with pain? Also, it seems like this part of you has no objections.” Erwin gently runs the back of his hand against Levi’s painfully hard erection and Levi can’t help but lean into the cruelly soft touch.

Growing fed up with Erwin’s slow pace, Levi grunts and lowers himself off of his lap to settle between Erwin’s legs. Erwin smiles down at Levi lovingly and strokes his hair as he begins to quickly undo the many belts preventing him from doing what he wants. Finally, the belts are undone and Levi pulls out his commanders impressive cock. He has been in this position countless times before, but he’s still caught off guard by the size. 

As always, Levi is not one to waste his time. He rests his hands on Erwin’s thighs to steady himself and leans forward with his mouth open, waiting. Erwin’s smile widens when he realizes just what Levi is after. With practiced finesse Erwin once again grabs a fistful of Levi’s hair and buries his cock in Levi’s mouth. The smaller man immediately closes his eyes and moans around Erwin’s cock, as it sits heavy on his tongue. Erwin grunts and begins thrusting up into the captains mouth. Levi opens his eyes to stare up at Erwin. Tears are springing up at the corners of his eyes as Erwin continues to mercilessly thrust into his throat, the sight he gets of his commander is well worth it. His head is thrown back and the hand in Levi’s hair is clenching and unclenching to the point of it being painful. 

Fortunately, Levi relishes in this pain. This is the kind of pain he can control. He can tell Erwin to stop at any time, to let up, and he would. But Levi isn’t about to tell him that, in fact, if his mouth wasn't being stretched so wide, he probably would've told Erwin to go harder. Erwin looks down to meet Levi’s gaze and just seeing his commanders pupils dilate is enough to make his cock drip with precome, staining his pants. Finally, the hand in Levi’s hair yanks him back and away and Levi has to cough to regain his breath. 

“Stand up and turn around.” Levi almost smirks at Erwin using his _“commander voice”,_ but he thinks better of it and instead stands up like he was told. Before Levi can object, Erwin pushes him down until his forearms are resting on the desk in front of him.

Erwin swiftly yanks down Levi’s pants, but he doesn’t bother pulling them all the way off and instead lets them sit just below Levi’s ass, leaving his cock trapped in his underwear. 

The shorter man groans in annoyance. “Come on, Erwin! Fuck, you’re taking forever. Don’t tell me you need to take a break to go shit because that is absolutely not okay.”

Erwin can’t help the laugh that rocks through his chest, but instead of responding, he sends a swift smack to Levi’s ass. Levi gasps in surprise. “Erwin! You colossal asshole, I swear to God—” another smack, this time on the opposite cheek. “Fuck!” 

“What a foul mouth you have,” Erwin leans down to whisper in Levi’s ear. “Maybe I should just gag you.” 

Levi doesn’t restrain his smirk this time. “Go ahead and try it, old man.” he knows he’s egging Erwin on, knows that maybe he should just shut up and enjoy what Erwin is giving him. But he also knows that he can give so much more. 

Erwin again doesn’t dignify Levi with a response, only gives him a sharp bite to his ass. Levi moans and tries to lean into it before Erwin pulls away. The blonde doesn’t bother soothing the bite before pulling apart his ass cheeks and plunging his tongue deep into Levi’s hole.

“Fuck! Erwin that’s filthy!” Levi yells over his shoulder, meeting piercing blue eyes already staring at him. “You are not kissing me with that mouth.”

Erwin laps at the hole sending shocks of pleasure up and down Levi’s spine. He would never admit it, but Erwin’s tongue deep in his ass makes him see stars. 

Erwin pulls back, but not before sucking the tight ring of muscles to pull a high keen of need from Levi. “I bet I can make you cum like this. Completely untouched, on my tongue. What do you think, Levi? Want to try it?” 

Levi _did_ want to try it, just not right now. He could imagine it though. Saw the picture immediately with no further prompting from Erwin. He saw himself face down and tied spread-eagle by Erwin’s expert knots, unable to move unless Erwin allowed it. The thought alone almost made him cum.

Erwin hummed, noticing Levi’s faraway gaze. Displeased by his lack of attention, Erwin plunged two fingers into the wet, twitching hole.

“Shit!” Levi shouted at the sudden intrusion. Erwin chuckled and curled his fingers to where he knew Levi’s prostate was, drawing a sharp gasp from the smaller man.

Levi’s hips shake and push back on the intruding digits, growling when Erwin pulls back yet again. “Just give me what fucking I came for, you dirty old man.” Levi sneers, fed up with the extended teasing.

Erwin hums and sits back down, enjoying the view. “Is this what you want, Levi?” He starts to stroke his own neglected cock leisurely. 

Their eyes meet and Levi attempts to sneer before his eyes fall to the thick member of his commander. Then, he outright moans at the sight of Erwin stroking himself. The tip was bright red and leaking and Levi wanted nothing more than for it to be buried balls deep in his ass about 5 minutes ago.

Erwin raises an eyebrow at Levi’s shameless display before reaching into one of his desk drawers and pulling out a small vial of oils, placing it on the desk in Levi’s line of sight. 

“Since you’re so impatient, why don’t you prep yourself for me?” Erwin’s tone doesn’t leave any room for argument and Levi groans in annoyance. And lust, but he’s not about to admit that.

Fed up, Levi pours a generous amount of oil into his hand before reaching back and inserting two fingers into himself. After Erwin’s ministrations he was fairly loose and quickly added a third and forth finger. Levi rests his forehead on the desk, panting hard as he shifts to rub his dick against the unforgiving wood.

Erwin moans loudly as he watches Levi fucking himself on his fingers. His patience finally snapping, Erwin slicks his dick with the oil before roughly pulling the small captain against his chest. Normally, Levi would snide at Erwin for manhandling him, but he was too distracted by the feeling of the head of Erwin’s dick prodding his ass.

“Yes, Erwin come _on._ ” Levi practically whines, trying to just push it in himself, but Erwin’s tight grip on his hips didn’t allow much movement.

Erwin just chuckles before pulling him down, seating him completely on his cock. Levi’s eyes cross as he moans and arches his back. 

“I love seeing you like this,” Erwin whispers hotly into Levi’s ear. “So desperate for my cock.” He finally began fucking Levi in earnest after his confession.

Levi moans uncontrollably, his head nodding uselessly from Erwin’s brutal pace. He wanted to argue with Erwin, but the feeling of being filled so completely, made his mind go white. 

Erwin occupies himself with pulling at his captain’s nipples, which in turn, pulled another high keen from the smaller man. Levi wraps his hand around his weeping cock when he hears Erwin groaning. Noticing this, Erwin relinquishes a nipple to swat Levi’s hand away and replace it with his own. He matches his thrusts with his hand, swiping the head of Levi’s dick on every upstroke. 

Levi shouts and bares his teeth as he feels his impending orgasm. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes as the blissful feeling takes over his entire body. He clenches hard around Erwin’s dick, coaxing his commander into his own orgasm. Levi can feel Erwin pulsing inside him until the larger man finally fills him up with hot cum.

Erwin, in his blinding orgasm, bites hard at where Levi’s neck meets his shoulder, making Levi’s orgasm last just that much longer. Levi floats somewhere between the the pulsing pain in his neck and Erwin’s accelerated heart rate. The silence settles around them, only being broken by their rough pants. 

Levi grumbles about marks he’s going to have to cover up and the mess between his legs, but settles into Erwin’s arms anyways. He can clean up later, he wants to bask in the way his fingers are still tingling and the heat of Erwin’s arms wrapped around him.

Levi wrinkles his nose at the realization that Erwin is still completely inside him. He begins to rise to get rid of the oppressively _filled_ sensation, when instead Erwin slams him back onto his half hard length. 

“Ugh, really, old man?” Levi snides at Erwin over his shoulder. He meets dangerous blue eyes and watches a wolfish grin stretch across his commanders face.

Erwin simply stares at him, silent and appraising. He rests one of his hands over Levi’s slightly distended stomach. “I hope you don’t think we’re done yet, Captain.” His voice is downright sinful. 

Levi inhales a shuddering breath and grins, as he clenches tight around Erwin, coaxing him to full hardness once again. “Let’s see if you can keep up this time, Commander.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in 2015 and only just managed to finish it lmaoo 2020 is a weird year my dudes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! i honestly miss these old idiots so i might finish some other fics i have in my drafts so helpful feedback is encouraged.
> 
> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
